Signaling devices intended for aircraft are used on aerial obstacles. Signaling devices using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are known for the aerial signaling intended for aircraft. However, these signaling devices are bulky owing to the sophistication of the collimators and of the light projection devices used. The reason for this is that, as the LEDs emit in all directions of space, the signaling devices must collect the light emitted by the LEDs such that the light intensity then resulting is sufficient for aerial signaling, in other words from 2000 to 20000 candelas.